La Inquisición
by Wenger-iwa
Summary: La Inqusición, un hereje y un castigo, ¿que sucedera con el pobre de Deidara?


**Bueno esta es la primera historia que publico en una web de estas**_**, espero que os guste y me animéis a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Advertencias: La historia contiene yaoi, lemon, y toda esa historia si no te gusta no leas.**_

_**Personajes: Del señor Kishimoto por desgracia**_

_**Aquí os lo dejo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**La Inquisición **_

**Nos encontramos en la habitación de los artistas, donde un joven rubio se encuentra haciendo figurillas con arcilla. De repente se escucha abrir la puerta y entra en la habitación otro joven pelirrojo. Deidara ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para ver quien entraba por que ya lo suponía que tenía que ser su querido Danna y actual pareja sentimental.**

**-Deidara- dijo Sasori con tono impaciente**

**-¿Qué ocurre Danna, um?- pregunto sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.**

**-¿Sabes que hacia la Inquisición con los herejes?- pregunto con tono normal**

**Deidara se extrañó por aquella pregunta de su Danna y se giró al verlo y lo que vio no le estaba gustando. Estaba Sasori mirándolo con una mirada penetrante mientras sujetaba un serrucho entre sus manos.**

**-Te he hecho una pregunta mocoso- dije Sasori empezando a enfadarse por no darse prisa de contestar su koi.**

**-Ehm, no, no lo sé um- dije con mirada de miedo.**

**-No te voy a explicar toda sus historia pero solo te digo que castigaban duramente a los herejes- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia él.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con eso um?- pregunto con cierto temor viendo como se acercaba con ese serrucho.**

**-Pues simplemente que tú has sido un mocoso muy malo y debería castigarte por ser hereje- dijo de forma autoritaria**

**-Pe.. pero si yo no he hecho nada- dijo ya asustándose alejándose de él.**

**-Oh no mientas Dei, te he visto como te ibas con Tobi- dijo separando los pocos centímetros que le quedaban.**

**-Pero si sabes que Tobi es un idiota, y yo le quiero a usted, um- dije chocando contra la pared, ahora sí que no tendría modo de salvarse.**

**-Aún así mereces un castigo, y en la Inquisición practicaban el serrucho hacia los homosexuales- dijo susurrando esto en su oído viendo temblar a su koi.**

**-No Danna por favor, no lo volveré hacer, no hagas nada um- dijo cerrando los ojos.**

**Sasori terminó de acortar la distancia con un beso en los labios a Deidara, el cual se sorprendió por esa acción ya que pensaba que estaba muerto.**

**-Pero…- empezó a decir pero Sasori lo corto con otro beso.**

**-Shh, crees que te iba a utilizar el serrucho sobre ti, eso haría que saliera perdiendo, pero no te creas que te vas a salir de la tuya- dijo mientras lo agarraba y lo tiraba encima de la cama.**

**Para después tomar el control de la situación y despojarle de la ropa, mientras Deidara se dejaba llevar besando a Sasori por el cuello.**

**-Espero que la próxima vez estudies más sobre la Inquisición porque nunca se sabe- dijo bajando lentamente lamiendo cada parte mientras Deidara gemía de placer.**

**-Si… Danna… pero sigue um- dijo abrazando a Sasori por la espalda mientras le quitaba la capa a él también quedando ambos desnudos**

**Sasori le obedeció para pasar a lamerle su miembro**

**-¿Esto te gusta verdad?- dijo entre jadeos mientras volvia a su labor.**

**-Si, um pero no pares- dijo aguantando los gemidos y el placer que sentía que le hiciera eso.**

**-Dejémonos de preliminares, no me gusta esperar- dijo sacando el miembro de su boca mientras agarraba a Deidara y lo acomodaba junto a su pecho preparándole para la penetración.**

**-Haz… lo- dijo sin esperar más mientras le metía la lengua en su boca en un vasto juego entrelazado de ellas.**

**Sasori lo penetró lentamente disfrutando con la entrada, y cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado Deidara empezó a embestirlo de menos a más hasta que sentía el placer en los dos cuerpos.**

**-Oh! Si Danna- dijo llegando prácticamente al clímax.**

**-Oh Dei- dijo en un suspiro ahogado cuando los dos terminaron y Sasori salió lentamente de Deidara y acomodó a él en la cama y él se tumbo a su lado abrazandolo.**

**-Te quiero Deidara- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a aquellos orbes azules que lo tenían enamorado.**

**-Yo también Danna, si esto sucede por ser hereje creo que a partir de ahora lo hare todos los días- dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Sasori.**

**Entonces atente a las consecuencias, la Inquisición no perdona- dijo mirándolo por última vez esa noche.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que os haya gustado**_

_**Dejen reviews o La Santa Inquisición irá a por vosotros a haceros un acto de fe.**_


End file.
